Fire on Water
by asthenic
Summary: During the Prince of the Western Land’s twenty-first birthday party, he meets the woman who could be the fire to his ice and perhaps set his heart aflame. SessKag, Alternate Universe.


= **Fire On Water** =

During the Prince's of the Western Land's twenty-first party, he meets the woman who could be the fire to his ice. SessKag, Alternate Universe.

**Chapter One: "The Fire to His Ice"**

If fire burns ice, and ice freezes fire, then what do you get if it happens at the same time?

The music filled the exquisite ballroom with soothing melodies, the visitors danced and some were about to. I watched them, bored as ever. My eyes travelling from guest to guest, watching how they enjoyed themselves while I didn't. I wonder why Father had to arrange such a party for me -- I'm twenty-one years old now-- it would have been better if he had not. Speaking of Father, he's approaching me.

"Why, Sesshomaru," he says. "Why aren't you dancing?" I looked at him, my eyes showing no sign that I wanted to. Surely he took the hint, but he did not allow it because he said:

"There are alot of women who would like to dance with you," he says. "Most are very beautiful, surely you would--"

"No, Father. I do not plan to," I say and I get up. But he grabs my arm.

"Sesshomaru, you go there and enjoy yourself," he says with firmness tinting his voice. "You are prince after all."

I could very well say no, but to upset my father would be the same as saying I would not want to be the heir of the throne, so I agreed. He let my arm go with a smile and I was suddenly regretting what I just did. Too late to back out, I say to myself. And I approach the dance.

Just as Father said, many women did approach me to dance with them. Most were indeed not my taste, some were very insistent, some too shy, and some had too much confidence in themselves. I found it sickening. Behind me I heard some whispering, although faint, my ears could still catch them.

"Kagome, come on!" I heard one say.

"It's going to be fun, I'm sure of it," another girl says. "It's just a dance!"

Another girl --who is probably the girl they are talking to for there were only three girls-- replies with annoyance in her voice, "No!" She hisses. "It's the prince for goodness' sakes!"

Ah, about me. A woman who does not want to dance with me? Well, this is surprising. I hear the other girls urging her on and she finally says, "Fine! But after this, leave me alone!" Her friends agree. I hear her small footsteps approach me and I turn around, my eyebrows raised looking clueless at why she's there. She looks at me with great dislike, yet a blush graces her features.

She's probably no older than eighteen, with midnight blue hair, and startling eyes. Blue-gray. Her eyes were probably her best features, not that I'm saying her features were at all bad. Because they weren't, she had a petite frame like most girls, along with nice curves. But the way her calm looking eyes with so much fire in it made it look like fire on water. She cleared her throat, apparently she had probably spoken.

"What?" I say. A bit to harsh though, yet she doesn't flinch. And the fire in her eyes remain.

"Look," she says. "Dance with me, would you?"

I raise my eyebrows higher and say, "What if I refuse?"

"The better," she says. "You see, my friends want me to dance with you for... I do not know. But since you refuse, I guess they can't blame me."

"I just said if," I tell her. Her eyes widen a bit. "Well? Surely you know how to dance correct?"

She flushes in humiliation and I grab her waist and hand, her blush remains. I feel a smirk creeping up my lips. So we dance, and I was wrong. She doesn't know how to dance and I could hear her mutter under her breath, "One... two... ah... three..." I look around as the girl continues counting, I see my father talking with his old friends. The Lords of the other lands, my family has owned the Western Lands for generations. As the heir to the new throne, I must make sure I do well.

Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain coming from my foot -- we had also stopped dancing. I look down and I see her eyes widen and she looks up at me, the thought struck me. She had stepped on my foot.

"I am so sorry," she says. "I did not mean to! I'm not very... good at dancing!"

"I've noticed," I say. My eyes still looking down on my foot, where my once shiny shoe is now with dust the shape of a heel. And my ears started to hurt, for the girl just shouted at me.

"You don't have to be rude!" She shouts. "I already said sorry!"

"Stop shouting," I say, "that is if you plan on damaging my ears as well."

"Oooh! You, you--"

"Lower your voice, everyone can hear you."

"You rude, arrogant jerk! Can't you at least be nice? Just a tiny bit?!"

"Nice? All right, why... What's your name? Kagome, right. Why, Kagome-san, you look very beautiful tonight. How was the dance? Did you enjoy hurting my foot, ruining my shoe, and damaging my ear?"

Her face turned quite red and she looked somewhat funny that way, that is until she shouted back at me. "Oh, actually yes. Yes I did enjoy hurting your foot, ruining your shoe, and damaging your ear! And perhaps, I'll poke your eye to make sure that it does not get ignored like the rest!"

I frowned. What an annoying wench. "Look," I say. "Stop shouting, because by now the whole palace will be here watching us. Oh, wait! They already are."

Before she could shout back at me, Father intervenes. Along with Higurashi-san, the Lord of the Eastern Lands. And Higurashi-san says something to the wench that surprises me.

"Daughter," he says, "I did not hire one of the most elite people to teach you manners such as what I have witnessed." So that little wench was my father's best friend's daughter. How delightful! Because Higurashi-san and his family will be staying here for a week because of business matters with Father. Now, how wonderful can life get? Especially since they're moving tommorow.

I see her bite her lower lip and she says, "I'm sorry Father, but... Sesshomaru-san was being a tad rude."

"A tad," I say. "Was that a reason to get so worked up?" Her eyes flame again.

"I'll have you know," she says. "I'm rather sensitive."

"I'll watch out next time then, because you sure don't look like one who's sensitive. You look as if you can catch an insult and throw one back as well." I pause. "Wait, you did do that. I'm more confused than ever--"

"Sesshomaru!" Father snaps, and I turn my eyes on him. The expression I'm wearing? Oh, correct! Bored. "Yes father?" I reply and he glowers at me.

"Please apologize to Kagome-san," he says. "She is a girl after all." I don't reply for a while, then I finally nod. "Of course Father," I say. I turn to the girl.

"I apologize," I say, with no hint of emotion whatsoever. She seemed to have noticed that for she glared at me for a second then says, "I apologize as well."

"Good," I press on.

"Why you--"

"All right, all right," Father interrupts. "Please continue the party, people."

By now I just remembered that people were watching us and I felt even more irritated at the girl. When the music started and everybody started enjoying themselves once more, I sat on a chair and watched the people with eyes that could have made a sloth feel shame. And I also watched the girl who talked with her friends, whom are starting to apologize. And I remember, I remember those eyes that showed fire on water.

-- End Chapter One --

Gah, I started on a new fanfic and I haven't even finished C.M.L. I will, I promise! But a twelve-year-old still has alot of work in school after all, so don't expect much! This is, by the way, written in Sesshomaru's P.O.V. and perhaps if I think it over, I might put Kagome's P.O.V. in it as well. But it would make the story longer, and I'm not one for long chapter stories. Why do you think most of my stories are one-shots? Nevertheless, expect an update soon. If you hope and review enough.

- **Asthenic**


End file.
